Yu-Gi-Oh! Dissidia: The Lost Files
by Sanokal
Summary: A companion one-shot series to Yu-Gi-Oh! Dissidia, focusing on characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V. Will likely be added into the main fic when it's rewritten with Arc-V content, and are subject to change as information about Arc-V is revealed. Characters for now: Yuya, Declan, Leo, and Yuzu in a trial chapter. First Declan chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dissidia: The Lost Files**

**As my readers should be aware, Yu-Gi-Oh! Dissidia began as Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II started, and thus it went through changes. We're now about half of the way through Yu-Gi-Oh! Dissidia, and now also into the bulk of the first third of a new series, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. **

**Currently, it's too soon to tell who the heroes and villains, as well as their ace monsters and upgrades, will be. The only examples that can be pinned down are two heroes, Yuya Sakaki with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon as his ace monster and Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon as the current upgrade, and Declan Akaba (let's be honest, he'll end up being a good guy) with DDD Armageddon the Cruel End Overlord as his ace monster. **

**Thus, with only two characters, the fic cannot be restructured to include them. **

**For now, since I wanted to get some practice in for them, I decided to write a one-shot for both Yuya and Declan, at different points in the fic. **

**Since Declan's one-shot would take place after where we are currently up to and change those chapters a wee bit, it won't be written for a while, so we'll be starting with Duel-tainer (yes, that's what they call Entertainment Duelists in the dub) Yuya Sakaki. This also means that the fic may contain early-instalment weirdness – when I write, I generally have the dub characters in mind, so once these are rewritten and integrated into Dissidia proper, they may change (aside from the obvious name changing). I do have a bit of a helping hand with the early confirmation of Yuya's dub voice actor. **

**But enough about that. Let's begin with the dramatic intro.**

**Isolated from his friends under the attacks at the Dimensional Temple, Yuya Sakaki comes face-to-face with its master. **

**While his primary fears have been of living up to his father's legacy, now the fate of the timeline is at stake, and the pressure is more than that of living up to any crowd…**

_LOST FILE: Destiny Draw 51-II_

Yuya and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon landed hard, it had been a long fall. Yuya was thankful that there had been flat ground to land on, given that they'd been dropped through quite the hole by…well, whoever they'd been attacked by when they'd tried to protect Yuma and Jaden from Yubel.

Yuya rubbed his tailbone; it really seemed to be an area where he got injured frequently. "Jeez…" he groaned. "Why did she have to show up like that just after we got Jaden to safety?" He looked around and took in his surroundings carefully. "Eh?" he asked.

It looked like he was in the same place that Jaden had described. Except, of course, given the events that had happened afterwards, horribly trashed; the stone of the walkway that he and Odd-Eyes were standing on was cracked and broken (and he privately figured that while he should get off it, it was lucky that he'd landed on it), and the section behind him had broken off completely.

Still, though, it was terrain that Yuya knew how to traverse, so he carefully positioned himself and grabbed onto Odd-Eyes' spikes. "Let's go, Odd-Eyes!" he said. "Up to that platform there!"

Odd-Eyes screeched in agreement, and it leapt up into the air, bounding from area to area of the walkway until it landed squarely on the platform.

Yuya hopped off his dragon carefully, testing the ground stone beneath them gingerly. Having just fallen a large distance, he wasn't all that keen to do so again. But he was prodding the stone beneath him and it seemed to be solid, so he jumped up and down a little more vigorously. "Seems to be okay…" he mused thoughtfully. He raised his hand above his eyes and looked around the room. "But I don't see anything or anyone else here… Shrugging, he walked around the circumference of the platform, but there were no other walkways besides the one that he'd just came from, and that one, of course, was broken without repair.

Maybe there were hidden walkways under the platform. Carefully testing the areas, he leaned over the edge and looked for any stairways, but there were none there either.

Yuya sighed and he walked back to the center, flopped down on his back, and took off his pendant, swinging it back and forth through the air. "Well, if Zorc's guys want to beat me, then I guess that they can just leave me down here," he commented to Odd-Eyes.

"It's too soon for that, Z-one," he heard a nasal voice say.

_Z-one?_, Yuya thought. _Isn't that the guy from Crow's timeline?_

He slipped his pendant back on, and he crawled on his belly to the edge of the platform where the voice had come from. It was the walkway, the broken walkway, and Yuya's hopes rose.

They were founded. Z-one, the hovering comma machine, and Doctor Faker, the mad scientist of Heartland, were standing on the other side of the stone walkway.

"I need to conduct my research on Aporia and combine it with the knowledge of their powers to create them," Faker explained. "And the full knowledge lies with the one who gave them their powers, and I don't know whether or not he'll cooperate."

"I am sure that he will," Z-one reassured Faker. "In the meantime, they will need an area to be tested, and this is probably the best area for it." He moved forwards, and extended his oversized hands, opening an overlay network through which a large stone block fell through. "Besides, surely you are happy for the opportunity to escape the conflict for a while?" he asked Faker.

Sighing, Faker put his head in his hand. "Let's just finish one piece of the puzzle, shall we?" he asked. He waved his hand. "Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon, come forth!"

Yuya clapped his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from gasping as the gigantic dragon appeared above him. Purple skinned and white bellied, with a coiling body that filled the room, and its wicked jaws looked large enough to pick up Odd-Eyes without a struggle.

The dragon was arranging itself to form a bridge for Doctor Faker when it noticed Yuya, and it roared angrily. It pointed its head in Yuya's direction, and Faker leapt onto the dragon's forehead, which elevated so that he could see Yuya and Odd-Eyes crouched on the platform clear as day.

Yuya gritted his teeth as Z-one also rose into the air.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Faker asked. "Someone who heard something that they shouldn't have, no doubt," he commented.

"It will do no harm," Z-one reassured Faker. "He knows not of what we speak, so even if he escapes, he will not be able to tell anyone just what he heard."

"Wha- you, what do you mean by that?!" Yuya asked.

"Exactly what was said," Z-one replied. "You are not leaving this place without a fight…or as the case may be, without flight."

Faker began to chuckle. "You know, Z-one, I really don't know why, but I seem to remember an odd case of a simulated Shadow Game – no pain involved, though – where as each duelist lost life points, either the nearby building was repaired or demolished."

"…And you bring this situation up for what reason?" Z-one asked.

"I'm in the mood for some fun," Faker said with a smile, and Yuya brightened up considerably.

"If you want some entertainment, then I'm your guy!" he said, thumbing towards his chest. "They don't call me a Duel-tainer for nothing, you know!"

Faker smiled. "I suppose that they don't," he said. "All right, how about this? We shall duel, and whenever we lose life points or monsters, the bridge shall either be destroyed or rebuilt by Z-one here."

"I warn you that I am not some mere construction droid," Z-one said, his mechanical voice _dripping_ with indignity.

"Oh, come now Z-one, if you can't have fun in a situation such as this, when can you?" Faker chuckled, tossing a card zone into the air. It came to rest in front of him.

"All right, that sounds good to me!" Yuya replied, donning and activating his duel disk. The deck slot slid out, and the energy blade activated with a shimmer.

"Let's duel!" Yuya and Faker both cried.

"I shall take the first turn!" Faker called. "I draw!" he yelled, drawing a card from the card zone. He placed the card on the card zone. "Since I control no monsters, I can special summon Junk Forward form my hand!" A bronze robot appeared, leanly built and sprinting. (900/1500)

"Next I shall summon the tuner monster Junk Synchron!" Faker added, and his orange-armoured warrior leapt into play. (1300/500)

"A tuner monster?" Yuya asked in surprise.

"I tune my level three Junk Synchron with my level three Junk Forward!" Faker cried. Junk Synchron tugged its cord, bursting into three stars, becoming the triple rings. "And now I perform a synchro summon!" he yelled as the rings surrounded Junk Forward, causing it to fade into three aligning motes. A spear of light shone through them.

"Come forth, Junk Gardna!" Faker called. A large green warrior appeared, heavily armoured and holding its massive arms protectively in front of its body. (1400/2600)

Yuya frowned. "Aw..." he muttered. "Looks like it'll be up to me to liven things up a little."

Faker chuckled. "You're determined to have fun, aren't you, Yuya?" he asked.

Yuya nodded eagerly. "Of course I am!" he said. "And not just for me, but for the audience!" he added. "So let's make this a duel that they don't forget!"

"Then come at me, Yuya!" Faker called, slotting a card into his card zone. "I set a card face-down and end my turn!"

Yuya grinned. "My turn!" he called. "I draw!" He drew sharply, and slapped the card down on his disk's energy blade. "I summon Performapal Whip Snake!" he called. A purple cobra wearing a bow tie and top hat appeared on the field. (1700/900)

"Now I activate the effect of Whip Snake!" Yuya called. "It can switch the attack and defense points of one monster my opponent controls once per turn until the end of the turn!" Whip Snake swung the heart-shaped charm on its tail, hypnotizing Junk Gardna. It swayed as its defense points fell to 1400.

"You'd better have some building materials ready for me!" Yuya called to Z-one. "I attack Junk Gardna with Performapal Whip Snake!"

Whip Snake charged forwards, narrowing its eyes.

"I activate a trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Faker called. The metallic scarecrow emerged from the card and warded off Whip Snake. "This card blocks the attack of one monster and is then re-set on the field!" Faker explained.

"What? So I've got to bring out two monsters to beat that one?" Yuya asked in surprise. "That's an exciting challenge!" he commented. "You're definitely quite the showman, Doctor!" he called, sliding a card into his duel disk. "I set a card face-down and end my turn!" he finished. Junk Gardna's statistics returned to normal.

"My turn," Faker commented. "I draw!" he yelled, drawing a card from his card zone. "I'll set one monster in defense position!" he declared, and a backed horizontal image appeared. "I end my turn with that."

Yuya looked disappointed again. "Hey, come on now," he said reproachfully. "I can't carry the whole show now, can I?" He shrugged. "My turn!" he called, drawing a card. "I summon Performapal Silver Claw!" he called. A silver-furred wolf with a bowtie appeared on the field beside him.

"I'll use Whip Snake's effect again!" Yuya added, and once again, Whip Snake swung its charm tail, and Junk Gardna fell to 1400 defense points.

"Now it's time to battle!" Yuya called. "I attack Junk Gardna with Performapal Whip Snake!" Whip Snake dived forwards again, and Faker responded in kind.

"I activate the trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Faker replied. The iron scarecrow appeared again to block the attack and Yuya grinned. "You can only block one of my attacks per turn!" he commented. "Now I attack with Silver Claw!"

Roaring, Silver Claw charged forwards. "Silver Claw's special ability also activates!" Yuya called. "It gains three-hundred attack points until the end of the battle phase!" Silver Claw glowed yellow as it increased to 2100 attack points, and then Faker reacted.

"I activate Junk Gardna's special ability!" he called. "Once per turn I can switch one of your monsters' battle modes!"

Junk Gardna glowed, and Silver Claw pulled up short, skidding to a halt and glowing blue.

"What's this?!" Yuya asked. "And Doctor Faker pulls ahead with a monster effect!" he called. "This is a perfect defensive pattern!"

Faker decided not to comment on Yuya providing his own commentary.

Sighing, Yuya shrugged. "I end my turn with that," he said. "You aren't just going to sit around all day, are you?" he asked as Junk Gardna's defense points returned to normal again. "I mean, I'm doing my best to provide Z-one with entertainment and you're not letting things flow!"

Z-one was rather thankful that he was wearing a mask, since it allowed him to conceal his inability to deal with the situation.

Doctor Faker smiled, and then he chuckled. "Don't worry, Yuya Sakaki," he reassured Yuya. "The counterattack starts now!" he called, drawing a card.

He added it to his hand and he placed another on his card zone. "I summon another Junk Synchron to the field!" he called. Another of the orange tuners popped into play.

"Then I flip summon my set Junk Servant!" Faker called. A yellow and red robot appeared as the card flipped up. (1500/1000)

"Another tuner monster?" Yuya gasped.

"I tune my level three Junk Synchron to my level four Junk Servant!" Faker yelled. Junk Synchron once again split into the three motes of light, which became the green rings that surrounded Junk Servant, likewise causing it to fade into four motes of light, aligning themselves for a spear of light to shoot down them.

"I synchro summon Junk Archer!" Faker called.

With a burst of light, an orange armoured archer with a turquoise bow appeared. (2300/2000)

"Junk Archer's monster effect activates!" Faker declared. "I banish one monster from your side of the field until the end of this turn!" Junk Archer strung an arrow and fired, hitting Silver Claw, which howled as it vanished.

"I activate Whip Snake's effect!" Yuya called. "I can switch the attack and defense points of one monster you control!"

Whip Snake swung its charm, and Junk Archer swayed as it decreased to 2000 attack points.

"It's not enough to save you, I'm afraid, Yuya!" Faker called. "Now, Junk Archer, attack Whip Snake!"

Junk Archer fired another arrow, plunging into Whip Snake and destroying it. Yuya ducked as his life points decreased to 3700.

"Z-one!" Faker called. "If you don't mind destroying a part of that bridge…"

Z-one moved forwards, and his massive hand tore a chunk of rock out of the bridge. He carted it across to behind Faker and deposited it on the sturdier ground.

"I end my turn with that!" Faker called. "And now your Silver Claw will return to the field," he reminded Yuya, and the silver-furred wolf rematerialized.

"My turn!" Yuma called, drawing a card. He looked at it – Performapal Lizardraw. "It's here!" he said, pleased.

He added it to his hand, spread his arms and yelled, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

"What's this?" Faker asked in surprise.

"I am glad that you asked, my dear audience," Yuya replied. "For you are about to witness what only I, Yuya Sakaki, can do, my Entertainment Dueling!" He held up two cards with a grin. "I use the scale four Performapal Trump Witch and the scale six Performapal Lizardraw to set the pendulum scale!" Yuya called, slapping them down onto his duel disk. The word "PENDULUM" flashed across it in rainbow letters.

A childish witch and an orange gecko in magician's gear appeared, each in a column of blue light, and a glowing number appeared beneath each of them; "4" beneath Trump Witch and "6" beneath Lizardraw. A larger version of Yuya's pedant had also appeared in the sky above them.

"With this, I'm able to summon level five monsters!" Yuya explained. "Swing, pendulum of the soul!" he called as the pendulum swung one way. "Draw an arc of light across the sky!" he continued as it swung past the other. "I pendulum summon my monster servant!" he called, and a blue burst of light emerged from a portal. "Stargazer Magician!"

A white-robed, purple-caped blonde-haired mage holding a long staff with a circular disk in the middle appeared, glowing blue. (1200/2400)

"But there's more to come!" Yuya called. "For now I summon Performapal Hip Hippo!"

A large pink hippo with a bowtie and bowler hat appeared on the field. (800/800)

"During the turn I summon Hip Hippo, I can summon a level seven or higher monster!" Yuya explained. "So I tribute Hip Hippo and Silver Claw, and I summon our main actor to the stage!" Both monsters burned away, and Yuya slid one into his graveyard and the other into his extra deck. "Pendulum monsters that would go to the graveyard from the field are sent to the extra deck instead," Yuya explained, holding up the last card in his hand. "I summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

With a roar and a screech, Odd-Eyes appeared on the field. (2500/2000)

Faker smiled. "You just emptied your hand to summon your ace monster, but it still won't be able to advance your situation any further," he remarked.

Yuya smiled in response. "Oh, but we're just getting to the climax of the first act!" he called. "I activate Trump Witch's pendulum effect!" he called. "I can fuse monsters on my field to perform a fusion summon!"

"A fusion summon?!" Doctor Faker asked in shock.

"The monsters I choose to fuse are Stargazer Magician and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya explained.

Trump Witch fired a blast of playing card symbols from its staff, creating a fusion vortex in the air.

"Wielder of mystery, become the bright light in the eye of the dragon!" Yuya chanted. "I fusion summon Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

A softer version of Odd-Eyes appeared, with rounder armour and a gold ring attached to both its head and back. Its right eye was a golden symbol. (3000/2000)

"Go! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya called, hopping on its back. "Attack Junk Gardna!"

A triangle of lightning materialized in the air and then each of the corners bonded to points in the ring on Rune-Eyes' back. Then a blast of lightning fired from one of them. "Repeating Shining Burst!" Yuya called.

"I activate the trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Faker yelled. "It will negate your attack!"

The Scarecrow intercepted the blast, and then disappeared under its card.

"Too bad, Yuya, but you won't be getting my monster this turn," Faker remarked.

"Oh, is that so?" Yuya asked. "When Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon uses a level five or higher spellcaster monster as its fusion material, it can attack monsters three times!"

"WHAT?!" Faker yelled.

"Here comes the second attack!" Yuya called. "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Attack Junk Gardna again, with Repeating Shining Burst!"

This time, a blast of energy emerged from the second highest corner of lightning, and plunged towards Junk Gardna.

"Junk Gardna's monster effect activates!" Faker yelled. "I change Rune-Eyes to defense position!"

"I'm afraid not!" Yuya called. "Since Rune-Eyes used a pendulum summoned monster as fusion material, it is unaffected by my opponent's card effects for the rest of the turn!"

Faker gasped in shock as Junk Gardna was destroyed.

"Now, go, Rune-Eyes!" Yuya yelled. "Attack Junk Archer now! Repeating Shining Burst!"

The lowest and final corner fired a blast of energy at Junk Archer, disintegrating it.

Doctor Faker ducked away from the backlash as his life points fell to 3300.

"And now, with that, my opponent's life points have fallen!" Yuya called. "So Mr. Z-one here must rebuild the bridge a little!"

Ignoring the feeling of embarrassment, and thankful that no-one else was here, Z-one picked up some materials, and he moved forwards. He simply bolted the pieces on in a manner that would allow him to remove them again, rather than waste time demolishing it. That being said, if Yuya lost too many more life points, he'd have to start taking off more of the stone.

"Now, I'll use the effect of my Performapal Lizardraw!" Yuya called. "I draw a card, and then I can shuffle Lizardraw into the deck!" He drew, and Lizardraw faded from its pendulum zone.

"I set a card face-down and end my turn," Yuya said, slotting the card into his duel disk.

"My turn," Faker said. "I draw!" He smiled, and placed the card onto his duel disk. "I summon Junk Blader!" he called. A purple armoured warrior carrying a massive triangular sword appeared on the field. "And now I activate its monster effect: by banishing Junk monsters from my graveyard, I can increase its attack points by four-hundred for each!"

"What?" Yuya gasped.

"A lone warrior steps up with the wishes of his fellows behind him," Faker commented. "I banish five monsters: Junk Archer, Junk Forward, Junk Gardna, Junk Servant, and one Junk Synchron, increasing Junk Blader's attack points by two-thousand!" he called.

Junk Blader powered up to 3800 attack points with a groan.

"Go, Junk Blader!" Faker called. "Attack Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Junk Blader raised its sword and charged, even as Yuya swept his hand over his field. "I activate the quick-play spell card, Hippo Carnival!" he called. "It special summons three Hippo Tokens in defense position to shield my monsters, and for the rest of this turn, you can only target Hippo Tokens for attacks!"

Three hippos in dancing girl wear burst onto the field, one blue, one yellow, and one orange. Junk Blader cleaved the yellow one in two.

Faker blanched at the sight of the dancing tokens, and he closed his eyes. "I end my turn there…" he said slowly.

"My turn!" Yuya called. He looked at the card, and he smiled. _Thank you, Declan_, he thought, slotting the card into his disk. "I activate Pot of Riches!" he called. "By shuffling three pendulum monsters from either my extra deck or my graveyard into my deck, I can draw two cards!" he called. He held up three cards to Faker. "The monsters that I'm returning are Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Stargazer Magician, and Performapal Sliver Claw!" He slotted the cards into his deck, it auto-shuffled, and he drew two new cards. He grinned, and he held one of them up.

"I set the scale four Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in the pendulum zone!" he called, placing it in the left pendulum zone. Odd-Eyes appeared in the blue column of light, the number four appearing beneath it.

"What?" Faker asked. "But with this, your pendulum scale is set to four, so you can't pendulum summon!"

Yuya grinned. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon has a very useful pendulum effect," he explained. "But now it's time to battle!" he added. "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Attack Junk Blader with Repeating Shining Burst!"

The triangle of lightning appeared, bonding to the four corners of Rune-Eyes' circle, and then Rune-Eyes fired a blast at Faker.

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Faker called, flipping the trap card. "And I negate your attack!" The scarecrow appeared and it blocked the attack before vanishing under its card.

"Now for the next one!" Yuya called. "Repeating Shining Burst!" he yelled. Rune-Eyes fired off another blast, and this time, it struck Junk Blader squarely in the chest, disintegrating it.

Faker groaned as his life points decreased to 2100.

"I can't attack you directly with Rune-Eyes' effect," Yuya admitted. "But now that you've taken damage, I must ask Mr. Z-one to begin to rebuild the bridge!"

Z-one promptly and swiftly lifted several blocks of stone, attaching them to a frame and bolting them down.

"Now, during my end phase, I activate the effect of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya called. "I can destroy it…" he explained, and it exploded into dust in the pendulum zone. "…and then I can add a pendulum monster from my extra deck to my hand that has fifteen-hundred or less attack points!" Yuya called. A card slid out from his deck, and he held it up. "I add Timegazer Magician to my hand," he called. "And I end my turn!"

Faker nodded. "My turn! I draw!" he called, drawing a card. "Since you control a level five or higher monster, I can special summon Junk Giant!" he called. A burly jade-armoured giant appeared on the field. (2000/2400)

"Then I normal summon the tuner monster Junk Anchor!" Faker added, slapping a card down. A silver and magenta spindly mechanical warrior appeared beside Junk Giant, baring its chest.

"Another tuner monster?" Yuya gasped.

"I tune my level two Junk Anchor, treating it as Junk Synchron with its effect, to my level six Junk Giant!" Doctor Faker called. Junk Anchor split into twin motes of light, becoming the tuning rings that surrounded Junk Giant. "Behold as razor sharp steel and scraps of iron are forged together to create a powerful new force!" Faker cried as Junk Giant turned transparent, revealing the six stars inside it. A beam of light shot through the stars.

"I synchro summon, Junk Destroyer!" Doctor Faker called. An iron armoured giant appeared on the field, with four powerful arms and four white glider wings, a red orb and four blue orbs glowing on its chest. (2600/2500)

"Junk Destroyer's special ability activates!" Faker crowed. "I destroy a card on your field for each of Junk Destroyer's non-tuner synchro materials!"

"What?!" Yuya cried.

"I destroy Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Faker yelled, and Yuya cried out as Junk Destroyer's blue orbs charged up, and then it released a beam of light from its red orb at Rune-Eyes. The beam impacted the dragon's blue orb, and Yuya was blasted off its back, landing hard as Rune-Eyes disintegrated.

"Now, Junk Destroyer, attack a Hippo Token!" Faker yelled. "Fists of Ferocity!"

Junk Destroyer charged forwards, swinging its fists.

"I activate the trap card, Meteorain!" Faker added, swinging his arm.

The trap flipped up and Yuya gasped. "Not Meteorain!" he cried.

Faker smirked. "I assume you know its effect then, don't you?" he asked. "Take this! Twenty-six-hundred points of piercing battle damage!"

Yuya was blasted backwards as his life points fell to 1100.

"If you would, Z-one," Faker commented.

Z-one silently began to remove the frame of stone that he'd erected, and he demolished even more of the bridge where Yuya lay, twitching as he felt his tailbone.

"I end my turn with that," Faker said as Junk Destroyer came to rest beside him.

Yuya got to his feet with a wince. "Ouch…" he muttered. "I really gotta stop doing that…" He stretched his back and rested easily on the balls of his feet. "But it's a pity that we only have Mr. Z-one for an audience," he remarked. "I'm sure that our duel would light up the hearts of many people!"

"How?" Faker asked.

Yuya chuckled. "It doesn't look like a duel from a battlefield, for one thing," he commented. "Neither of us are dueling with the intent to hurt one another!"

Faker looked at Yuya long and hard, and he smiled, bowing his head. "Then I hope that you treasure this experience, Yuya Sakaki," he admitted.

Yuya nodded eagerly. "My turn!" he called, drawing a card. "I summon Performapal Trampolynx!" he called. A purple-furred lynx wearing a top hat and with a trampoline for a main body appeared. (300/300)

"I activate Trampolynx's special ability!" Yuya called. "I can return a card in my pendulum zone to my hand, so I'll return Performapal Trump Witch to my hand!"

Tramp Witch faded from the column of blue light, and the column dissipated.

"I play one card face-down…" Yuya called, slotting a card into his duel disk. "…and I end my turn."

"You're leaving it in attack position…" Faker mused.

"Eh?" Yuya asked.

"You do not draw, and you do not summon monsters in defense position," Faker commented. "Such has dueling advanced…"

"If you're going to take your turn, just do it!" Yuya called. "Come on, Doctor! Let's make this duel an entertaining one as we approach the climax!"

Faker smiled. "My turn! I draw!" he called, drawing a card. "I discard my Garbage Ogre from my hand in order to add my Garbage Lord from my deck to my hand!" he called, sending a card from his hand to his graveyard and then a card from his deck slotted out.

"Junk Berserker attacks Performapal Trampolynx!" Faker called.

Junk Berserker charged, and Yuya flipped a trap card.

"I play the Command Performance trap card!" Yuya called. "Since I control a Performapal monster, I can switch all attack position monsters you control to defense position! And they can't change battle modes until the end of the next turn!"

A blast of light burst from the card, and Junk Destroyer shielded its eyes as it was forced into a kneeling position.

"Not bad, not bad at all, Yuya," Faker commented. "That trap was well-timed, and could always have been. I shall end my turn here."

Yuya nodded. "My turn!" he called, drawing a card. He frowned to himself. _It's not here yet…_, he thought. "I change Performapal Trampolynx to defense position!" he called. Trampolynx glowed blue and curled up with its paws over its head. "And I end my turn!"

"My turn!" Faker called, drawing a card. He smirked as he beheld the spell card, Inferno Reckless Summon. _This card will allow me to bring forth my ace Number card…_, he thought. He slid the card into his hand and plucked out another. "I pay two-thousand life-points to special summon my Garbage Lord from my hand!" he called.

A magenta robed fiend holding a staff appeared on the field as Faker's life points fell to 100. (0/2400)

"Then I activate the spell card, Inferno Reckless Summon!" Doctor Faker continued. "When I special summon a monster with fifteen-hundred or less attack points, I can call out as many copies as possible from my hand, deck or graveyard!" He slid out two cards from his deck and placed them on the card zone. "I call forth two more copies of Garbage Lord!" he called. Two more of the robed fiends appeared beside the first.

"If you like, you can call out as many copies as possible of a monster you control, regardless of attack points!" Faker informed Yuya.

Yuya gritted his teeth. _I only have one copy of Trampolynx…_, he thought grimly.

"Now, I overlay my three level five Garbage Lords!" Faker called, raising a hand. All three monsters became purple swirls and spiralled into the air.

"What?!" Yuya gasped.

"I use these three monsters to build the overlay network!" Faker called. "I'm going to unleash a force of agony and destruction! But before it appears it will need a huge supply of energy, and I xyz summon Number 53: Heart-eartH!"

Yuya gritted his teeth as he recognized the massive form that had risen up behind Doctor Faker. The creature that he'd summoned at the first battle loomed over them: a giant torso of blue frame and maroon spurs, joined by angry orange orbs. A blue number 53 flashed in the air. (100/100

"A Number monster…" Yuya muttered.

"Next, I switch Junk Destroyer into attack position!" Faker called. "And I attack Performapal Trampolynx!"

Yuya ducked as his monster was shattered by Junk Destroyer's powerful punches.

"Now, Number 53: Heart-eartH, destroy his last monster!" Faker called.

Heart-eartH blasted a beam of power at the final Hippo Token, disintegrating it.

Yuya winced as he shielded himself from the backlash.

"Now you've run out of monsters to hide behind, save the little monster in your hand," Faker observed. "Will you still keep going?"

"Of course!" Yuya called. "It would be an anti-climax if I didn't continue and just gave up now!"

Faker smiled. "Spoken like a true entertainer," he commented. "Z-one, if you would destroy the bridge just a little, since his monsters were destroyed.

Yuya jumped backwards with a yelp as Z-one chopped off another block of stone.

"I set a card face-down and I end my turn!" Faker called. The card hologram appeared before him. "This is it, Yuya Sakaki!" he told Yuya.

"Yeah!" Yuya replied, raising his arms. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" he called. "My field is bare of everything save a set card, and if I draw the right monster, I can defeat Doctor Faker here and now, and have Mister Z-one here rebuild the bridge to safety!"

Faker crossed his arms with a smile as Yuya grasped the top card of his deck.

"I…draw!" Yuya called, drawing the card.

It was Stargazer Magician.

"Yes, it's here," Yuya said happily.

He raised two cards in his hand. "I, using the scale one Stargazer Magician and the scale eight Timegazer Magician, set the pendulum scale!" he called, slapping the two Magician cards down. Each of the mages, the white clad-Stargazer and the black and gold clad Timegazer, rose in a column of blue light, their scale numbers appearing beneath them as the massive pendulum appeared overhead.

"With this, I'm able to summon multiple monsters from levels two to seven!" Yuya explained. "Swing, pendulum of the soul!" he called as the pendulum swung one way. "Draw an arc of light across the sky!" he continued as it swung past the other monster. "I pendulum summon my monster servants!" he called, and a blue, then a red burst of light emerged from a portal.

A gorilla with drums for pectorals, a top hat and bow, cymbals on its shoulders, and round weight instead of hands appeared on the field. (1600/900)

"First up is Performapal Drumming Kong!" Yuya called.

Then, the red light faded, revealing the dichromatic Odd-Eyes standing there with a roar.

"And, for the second time today, we have the star of the show, he of the brilliantly dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya finished. "Give them a round of applause!"

Faker lifted his hands and clapped slowly, but sincerely.

Yuya grinned happily. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Number 53: Heart-eartH!" he called, donning his goggles and leaping onto Odd-Eyes.

"Heart-eartH's effect activates!" Faker called. "Once per turn, when you attack it, it gains attack points equal to the original attack points of the monster that it battled!"

Heart-eartH glowed as it powered up to 2600 attack points.

"Now I see why you summoned it!" Yuya called. "It's a perfect final adversary!" He raised his hand. "I activate Drumming Kong's special ability!" he called. "It can increase the attack points of a battling monster by six-hundred during the battle phase!"

Drumming Kong began beating its chest, sending out shockwaves, and Odd-Eyes screeched as it rose to 3100 attack points.

"Go, Odd-Eyes!" Yuya called. "With those dual coloured eyes of yours, lay waste to all that you see before you!"

Odd-Eyes leapt into the air, and it began to build up energy in its jaws.

"Spiral Strike Burst!" Yuya called.

Odd-Eyes blasted a crimson plume of fire from its jaws at Heart-eartH.

"I activate my Draining Shield trap card!" Faker called. "It will negate your attack and increase my life points by the same amount!"

"Timegazer Magician's pendulum effect activates!" Yuya called. "When a pendulum monster I control battles, trap cards cannot be activated! Inverse Gears!" Timegazer Magician extended a golden ring from its right glove, and it sent out a clock-like symbol that sealed Faker's trap.

Before Faker could do more than gasp, Odd-Eyes' fire hit Heart-eartH.

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's effect activates!" Yuya called. "Battle damage involving it and a monster is doubled! Reaction Force!"

Drawing its head back, Odd-Eyes fired an orange plume of fire in addition to the crimson flame that it still exuded, and it slammed into Heart-eartH.

Faker was blasted backwards. The Number wasn't destroyed, but he was hurting, and his life points fell to zero.

"My dear audience, thank you for your cheers!" Yuya called.

The monsters all vanished, save Odd-Eyes, which landed on the bridge squarely and screeched in triumph.

Sighing, Yuya removed his goggles, and he patted Odd-Eyes' hand. "Thanks, Odd-Eyes," he said. "You did great."

"As did you," said the voice of Z-one. "I see now that you have the skill to be chosen by Horahkty," he mused. "If you would wait, while I rebuild this bridge…"

Yuya nodded as Z-one bolted the frame securely to the bridge and began to fill it with stone.

Doctor Faker picked himself up from the floor. "I must commend you, Yuya Sakaki," he admitted. "To face off against me and win, it's very impressive."

"Jaden beat you," Yuya pointed out.

Faker chuckled. "That he did," he commented. "May I ask why you are here?" he asked Yuya.

Yuya clutched his pendant, thinking to himself. "I don't know yet," he admitted. "Dueling isn't a tool for violence, it's for bringing smiles and laughter to people's faces. That I'll always believe!"

Lowering his gaze, Faker appeared to be closely examining the floor. "It's people like you and Yuma Tsukumo that remind me of why I built Heartland City," he mused. "A place for children, but also a place of fun…"

"What about you?" Yuya asked. "Why are you here?"

Shaking his head, Doctor Faker looked up at Yuya. "I cannot tell you," he replied. "No, I desire someone who suffers the same as I and my…son…to divulge my secrets to," he said.

Yuya cocked his head in annoyance. "I don't like being kept in the dark," he said. "Why are you here, Doctor Faker?"

"Rest assured that this doesn't involve you," Faker reassured him. "Besides, I think that Z-one has finished his work."

Z-one moved away from the patched up bridge, and Faker stepped aside.

"You may go now, Yuya Sakaki," Faker said sadly. "Go now, and bring joy to all who you encounter."

Yuya frowned. "You guys are both weird," he commented. "But I think that you're both all right. I hope you both get what you want and no-one gets hurt."

He waved vigorously from Odd-Eyes' back. "See ya!"

With that, Odd-Eyes bounded into the depths of the tunnels to the surface, leaving Doctor Faker and Z-one in the depths of the Dimensional Temple.

**I apologize, but due to the Master Chief Collection taking up most of our broadband, I couldn't post this. **

**The next instalment won't be posted until the current arc of Dissidia is finished, largely because I wrote it previously and then the document got corrupted, leaving me to rewrite it all over again, which is pretty annoying. **

**So, yeah. That's what's happening. Three chapters of Dissidia, and then you will see the second of the Lost Files. **

**See you then!**

**Sanokal**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dissidia**

_**Declan is used to being in control. Operating as the driving force of good, but willing to step onto the front lines, this battle has taken its toll. The forces of chaos live and breathe in this battered world and no more so than this moment…**_

_LOST FILE: Destiny Draw 52-III_

Standing on top of D/D/D Cruel End Overlord Armageddon, Declan straightened his glasses and surveyed the situation as calmly as he could. There were only two foes to their three numbers, Vector and Aporia, but while Declan, Yugi and Jack only controlled a single monster each, Aporia controlled three, all three of his powerful Meklord Emperors. Each with the capability to power themselves up using a synchro monster (as Declan had discovered to his chagrin), but they had so far completely seemed to ignore Jack, the only other synchro user.

Declan knew better than that, he knew the pain that the villains liked to cause. It was predictable, really. Both Aporia and Vector were here for that reason, and Vector's revenge had the added flavour of his target being helpless to save his allies, from whatever location that Vector had teleported Reginald.

Tracking the orange armoured Meklord Emperor Granel carefully, Declan raised his hand. "Armageddon!" he ordered. "Attack!"

Armageddon blasted several purple strands of energy at the Meklord Emperor, but Granel turned and swatted the energy blasts away with ease, and then retaliated with a blast from its arm cannon.

A vortex appeared in the air to swallow the blast, and another opened in front of Mahad, the Dark Magician, blasting Meklord Emperor Skiel out of the sky. Mahad followed up with another barrage of magic blasts, and Skiel righted itself and swept through the sky, dodging the blasts handily as they exploded around it.

Meklord Emperor Wisel took the opportunity to slash at Mahad, and the strike only just missed. Mahad smacked the machine out of the way with his staff and then unleashed a blast of power that sent it sprawling.

Declan continued to advance on Aporia, having Armageddon blast continuously, with perfect tracking. Granel likewise parried blast after blast of energy, and Aporia soon settled into a rhythm of deflection.

That was his first mistake. Declan altered the path of one of Armageddon's beams, and it was redirected right back at Armageddon.

"What the-?" Aporia gasped as the beam struck home. But instead of destroying Armageddon, the powerful Different Dimension Demon absorbed the energy and began to power up even more, and Aporia gritted his teeth as he felt the monster's power surpass that of Granel's.

"Go, Armageddon!" Declan ordered. "Take down all of them!"

Armageddon blasted the absorbed power, and this time, Granel couldn't withstand the blast and it shattered into yellow dust.

Aporia was pushed backwards, and his faltering cost him, as Declan turned towards Skiel.

"Again, Armageddon!" he yelled, and Armageddon blasted more power at Skiel. Skiel was ready for the power blasts, and it dodged again and again. Declan frowned at the evasion. _I shall need more assistance…_, he thought to himself, glancing over at the heated battle taking place between Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend and Vector's Number 104: Masquerade.

Masquerade was deftly parrying punches from Red Dragon Archfiend, flicking its rings back and forth with perfect accuracy.

Declan smiled in satisfaction, and he waved his hand. "Attack Masquerade, Armageddon!" he ordered.

Vector, who'd been giggling madly as he directed his Number Over-One-Hundred, stopped his cackles and whirled around. "What?!" he shrieked as he saw purple lightning heading in his direction. One blast exploded at the Barian Emperor's feet and sent him flying, while the rest hit Masquerade solidly in the back. The Number managed to swat away the last few, but enough had gotten through to distract it from a strike from Red Dragon Archfiend, a flaming hook that floored the spellcaster.

Vector felt the blow across his face and he clutched it in pain, snarling. "All right, that's it!" he snapped, getting to his feet. "Aporia, stand down!" he yelled at the cyborg. Glaring at Declan, Vector materialized his duel disk around his left wrist. "You think you're such a chessmaster?!" he sneered at Declan. "You've got nothing on us, especially daddy!"

Declan frowned, clenching his fist. "Fine," he said, withdrawing his white duel disk from his pocket and placing it on his wrist. It automatically strapped itself on and deployed both deck zones, and then it materialized a red-edged rhombus of energy.

"Yugi, Jack, take this chance to recover and get your strength back," Declan suggested. "After I've dealt with Vector, we can get back on track."

Yami Yugi nodded, and he retreated, letting Yugi take control.

"Take him down, Declan!" he cheered, and Declan nodded.

Jack folded his arms and nodded. _This oughta be interesting,_ he thought. _I wonder how this guy duels? _Then he saw Aporia, and he glared angrily at the impassive cyborg.

"Deal with me?" Vector snorted. "I don't think so."

"Let's duel!" both Vector and Declan cried.

"I shall take the first turn," Declan declared. "I draw!" he yelled, drawing a card and adding it to his hand. "I activate two continuous spell cards from my hand. The first one is Covenant with the Infernal Gate!" he called, slotting a card into his duel disk. "This card inflicts one-thousand points of damage to me during my own standby phase."

Vector snorted. "Don't think you can throw me off, kid," he sneered. "I know all about your damage strategies, thanks to your daddy."

"But in exchange," Declan continued, ignoring Vector, who huffed in annoyance, "I am allowed to add a D/D monster from my deck to my hand once per turn." A card slid from his deck and Declan held it up. "I add D/D/D Rebellious Overlord Leonidas to my hand!" he said. He took another card from his hand and slotted it into his duel disk. "Next I shall activate Covenant with the Swamp King!" he called. "This card inflicts one-thousand points of damage to me during my standby phase," he explained. "But in exchange, once per turn I am allowed to fusion summon a fiend-type fusion monster."

He held up two cards from his hand. "I choose to fuse D/D Cerberus and D/D/D Cruel End Overlord Armageddon!" he called. A blue-furred, armless cerberus appeared, followed by the crystalline form of Armageddon. "Howling hound and transcendent king, in a whirlpool of light become one and give birth to a new king!" he chanted as the monsters swirled together. "Be born! I fusion summon D/D/D Blaze Overlord Temujin!" Declan declared, slapping a purple-bordered card onto his duel disk.

A horse-like fiend appeared, with hoofed feet and red spines, shrouded in a cloak of flame. It carried bright red armaments: a scutum shield and a broad-bladed greatsword. (6/2000/1500)

"I set one card face-down and end my turn," Declan finished, and a card image appeared in front of him.

Vector laughed. "So, you've set yourself up to lose half your life points on your next turn, have you?" he asked. "How about I help you along on your way to defeat?!" he suggested, drawing a card. "I'll play a continuous spell card of my own, Don Thousand's Throne!"

An ornate throne, all curves and points, appeared behind Vector, and he chuckled as he sat down in it. "Now I get to beat you and get some rest!" he commented snidely as four tentacles emerged from the throne and plunged into his back. Armour began to cover him, and as it sealed over his chest, a red eye opened in the center.

"Pretty fetching, but I'm just getting started!" Vector added, slotting another card into his duel disk. "I play the field spell card, Overlay World!"

Chains snaked around the area, glowing with rainbow colours.

"At the end of our turns, if we don't control an xyz monster, we'll take five-hundred points of damage!" Vector explained with a laugh. "Of course, even if I would take any damage, my Don Thousand's Throne will increase my life points by five-hundred points for each time I took battle damage!"

He slapped a card down onto his duel disk. "I now summon Umbral Horror Ghoul!" he called. A blue armoured ghoul in a black robe crawled out of a hole in the ground. (4/1800/0) "And I'll use Umbral Horror Ghoul's effect!" he added. "By reducing Ghoul's attack points to zero, I can call out another Umbral Horror monster with zero attack points from my hand!" Vector explained.

Ghoul's attack points trickled down to zero, and Vector slapped down another card. "Come forth, Umbral Horror Unform!" he called, and a shapeless, masked form appeared. (4/0/0)

Surveying Vector's field, Declan narrowed his eyes. "And now you have two level four monsters…" he mused.

"I overlay level four Umbral Horrors Ghoul and Unform!" Vector called, and both monsters transformed into purple energy swirls, spiralling into the air. "With these two dark monsters, I build the overlay network!" he yelled, a galaxy-style portal opening in front of him and the spirals twisting into it. "I xyz summon Number 66: Master Key Beetle!" he yelled as the portal closed with an explosion of light. A question mark-shaped object rose into the air as a green number 66 flashed in the air, and it unfolded into a golden and red stag beetle with what appeared to be Yuma's Emperor's Key for a horn. (**4**/2500/800)

"A Number monster," Declan mused.

"Master Key Beetle, attack Blaze Overlord Temujin!" Vector snarled. "Key Blast!"

Master Key Beetle blasted an energy spear from its horn at Temujin.

_How's he going to take this?_, Jack wondered as Yugi grimaced beside him.

"I reveal my face-down card!" Declan called. "Covenant with the Valkyrie!" The card flipped up, bearing a feather inscribed with the contract detailed.

"Another Covenant?" Jack asked in surprise. "But with this he'll…"

"I will take one-thousand points of damage during my standby phase, and during my turn I can also send a D/D or Covenant from my hand to the graveyard to destroy a card on the field," Declan explained. "…and all fiend-type monsters I control gain one-thousand attack points during your turn."

"What?!" Vector snarled as Temujin rose to 3000 attack points. The flaming fiend blocked the energy blast with its scutum, and then it lunged forwards with its greatsword, slicing across the beetle's thorax.

Vector hissed angrily and he ducked away as his life points fell to 3500. "Your little fusion monster can't destroy a Number!" he reminded Declan.

Jack clenched his fists. "Those blasted Numbers!" he muttered. "They're pests to get rid of…"

"But Declan knows that," Yugi pointed out. "He's smart, so he must have a plan."

Vector scoffed. "How about I make your plan worthless?" he snapped. "I activate Master Key Beetle's special ability!" he declared, sliding a card out from under it. "By using one overlay unit, it can protect a card on my field from being destroyed! And if Master Key Beetle _were _to be destroyed, then I can destroy the other card instead."

Absorbing an overlay unit into its horn, Master Key Beetle wrapped the chains around them in steel chains.

Declan raised his eyebrow. "I see," he mused. "With the protection of both Overlay World and Master Key Beetle, your monster cannot be destroyed. But then, neither too can Overlay World."

"So that means that he can't get rid of it?" Jack asked in shock. "That's hardly fair!"

"Not bad," Aporia mused to himself. "He can whittle down Declan's life points each turn while remaining relatively unscathed."

"Where was it written that I had to play _fair_?" Vector sneered, sliding a card into his duel disk. "I place one card face-down and end my turn!" He chuckled. "But my turn doesn't just end, though, since you take five-hundred points of damage from Overlay World's effect!"

"Watch out!" Yugi yelled as a blast of lightning speared from the sky towards Declan. It impacted smartly, and Declan staggered as his life points fell to 3500 as well.

Straightening up, Declan dusted off his shoulder. "And with that, you've accelerated my victory," he commented.

"What are you talking about?!" snarled Vector.

"I activate the special ability of D/D/D Rebellious Overlord Leonidas from my hand!" Declan called, holding up an orange and green bordered card. "When I have taken effect damage, I can special summon this card from my hand, and regain the damage that I took!" he explained, slapping the card down.

A warrior armoured in Greek-style golden armour and a voluminous red cape appeared on the field, holding a round shield and a cut-out zweihander. (7/2600/1200) With a groan, it glowed with rainbow light, and so did Declan, his life points returning to 4000.

"In addition…" Declan added. "…as long as I control Leonidas in a monster zone, I take no effect damage."

Vector was lost for words for a few seconds, and both Yugi and Jack gasped.

"W-WHAT?!" Vector shrieked. "You didn't!"

"I assure you, I _did_," Declan replied. "Now, it's my turn, and my three Covenant card will each inflict one-thousand points of damage to my life points." The cards appeared and glowed purple, but in response, Leonidas glowed with its rainbow light again, and the angry glow of the cards subsided.

"Now I activate the other effect of Covenant with the Infernal Gate," Declan continued. A card slid out from his deck and he held it up. "I add the D/D Night Howling tuner monster from my deck to my hand, and now I'll summon it to the field!" He placed the card down, and a monster that was all fanged mouth appeared on the field. (3/300/600)

"A tuner monster?" Jack gasped.

Aporia looked up in interest. "Oho..." he muttered.

"When this card is successfully summoned, I am allowed to revive one D/D monster from my graveyard, but reduce its attack and defense points to zero!" Declan explained. "And I choose to revive D/D Cerberus!"

With a wild snarl, the armless three-headed dog appeared on the field and its stats all fell to zero. (4/1800/600)

"I tune the level three D/D Night Howling with the level four D/D Cerberus!" Declan yelled, and Night Howling burst into triple motes of light, fading into triple green rings that were ringed by slats. They encircled Cerberus and caused it to fade into four light motes. "Howls tearing through the night, with the swiftness of a gale give birth to a new king!" Declan chanted as a spear of light shot down the rings. "Be born! I synchro summon the level seven D/D/D Gale Overlord Alexander!"

With a swirling wind, a powerful silver armoured fiend appeared, caped in green and surrounded by whirling winds. It brandished a massive blade as it came to rest beside Temujin. (7/2500/2000)

"A synchro monster as well…" Jack gasped, honestly impressed.

Aporia had an angry snarl on his face. "Synchro monsters..." he muttered.

"Bah!" Vector snarled. "Without the boost in your turn from your trap card, you still can't match, let alone destroy Master Key Beetle!"

"I'm not finished yet," Declan warned Vector. "First, Cerberus is sent to the extra deck since it's a pendulum monster. Then I activate Temujin's special ability!" he called, and Temujin raised its blade as the flames surrounding it turned purple. "When a D/D monster is special summoned, I can resurrect any D/D monster from my graveyard!"

"Any monster?!" Vector gasped.

"Be reborn!" Declan chanted. "The ruler of all kings, D/D/D Cruel End Overlord Armageddon!"

A massive graveyard portal opened up, and Armageddon rose out of it with a low groan. (8/3000/1000)

"It's still useless!" Vector yelled. "Even if you've brought out your ace monster, it still won't damage me! I'll be healed in the end of the turn by Don Thousand's Throne!"

Declan closed his eyes evenly. "So you think that I haven't thought of that?" Declan asked.

"Huh?" Vector asked.

"Get him, Declan!" Yugi called.

"Take this scumbag down!" Jack yelled. "I only regret that I can't do it myself…"

"Alexander, attack Master Key Beetle!" Declan yelled. Alexander leapt from its perch in midair and brought its sword down on Master Key Beetle's carapace, but the blow didn't do any damage, and Master Key Beetle blasted Alexander with its Key Blast, shattering the fiend instantly.

"Hah!" Vector snorted. "You've lost it, haven't you?" he asked.

Declan ignored him again. It was becoming a common practice, he reflected. "Armageddon's special ability activates!" he yelled. "When a monster I control is destroyed, Armageddon gains that monster's attack points until the end of the turn!"

This time, Vector was too shocked for words, staggering backwards with a choking sound.

"Impossible!" Aporia gasped.

"No way…" Jack gasped as Armageddon absorbed dark power, increasing to 5500 attack points.

"Go! Armageddon!" Declan yelled. "Attack Master Key Beetle!" Armageddon moved forward slowly and blasted its power beams at the Number, all eight of them punching into its carapace, crippling it, but not destroying it.

The single attack blasted Vector backwards, and his life points fell to 1000. He hit the back of the throne hard, and it cracked from the impact. The Barian Emperor howled and gasped as he hunched over, grasping the arms of the throne to keep himself upright.

"I end my turn with that," Declan said evenly.

"And since you have, Don Thousand's Throne heals me by five-hundred points!" Vector hissed. Energy streamed into him from the tentacles on his extra armour, and his life points rose to 1500. "Thanks for that, Declan!" he sneered. "Now I get to hurt Nash even more!"

Declan flinched in surprise.

"What's he mean?" Jack snapped.

Vector snorted and cackled. "Just watch!" he sneered, snapping his fingers. A screen appeared in front of him, bearing Shark's image bound in cords.

"Shark!" Yugi yelled.

"Courtesy of your friend Bakura, Nash is now suffering beautifully!" Vector sneered. "Don Thousand's Throne will drain him of his strength when its effect is activated!"

"You scum!" Jack snarled. "If Declan doesn't beat you down, then I'll crush you!"

"Calm down, Jack," Declan reassured him. "I'll finish this match on my next turn," he said, looking at a level seven monster in his hand. "Overlay World would inflict five-hundred points of damage to my life points since I don't control an xyz monster, but Leonidas's effect with prevent me from taking damage." A lightning fork arced out of the sky and was blocked by Leonidas, who was again glowing with a rainbow light.

"That's a bold claim to make, Declan Akaba," Aporia observed. "But I'm impressed at how you are resisting despair."

"What despair?" Declan asked. "So far, I'm not in any danger of it. And even so, I crossed the threshold of despair long ago and came back strong."

"Crossed the threshold of despair?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I bet that was when you found your father and learned that he was attacking other dimensions!" Vector sneered. "Hah! How grand! I killed _my_ father, and now you and Kite are trying to defeat yours! Want some tips?"

"Shut up!" Declan bellowed. "Like I told you, I shall be finishing this duel on my next turn."

"I don't think you will!" Vector hissed, drawing a card. "I draw!"

"Due to my Covenant with the Valkyrie, my fiend-type monsters all gain one-thousand attack points," Declan reminded Vector. Armageddon powered up to 4000 attack points, Leonidas to 3600, and Temujin to 3000.

Vector sneered as he looked at the card he drew. "I know!" he snapped. He slid the card into his duel disk. "And would you look at that! It's Mystical Space Typhoon!" he yelled. "I'll blow away your Covenant with the Valkyrie!" A lightning-laced tornado tore Declan's card apart, and his monsters' attack strengths all returned to normal.

"Next I summon Secret Sect Druid Dru!" Vector continued, slapping a card into his duel disk. A grey-robed spellcaster with twin yellow staffs appeared on the field. (4/1800/0)

"When this guy is summoned, I can revive one dark monster with either zero attack or defense points!" Vector explained. "So welcome back, Umbral Horror Ghoul!"

Umbral Horror Ghoul rose from a graveyard portal, shielding itself.

"And now I overlay my level four Umbral Horror Ghoul and Secret Sect Druid Dru!" Vector called, and both monsters became purple swirls again, spiralling into a galaxy-style portal. "I xyz summon Number 80: Rhapsody in Berserk!" he yelled, and an armoured, four-toed cone rose up, a red number 80 flashing in the air. The cone transformed into a powerful fiend, magenta caped and with stone-like tan armour. (**4**/0/1200)

"Now I'll activate Rhapsody in Berserk's effect!" Vector yelled. "By using an overlay unit, it can banish a card from your graveyard! So I'll use two overlay units…" and he removed both cards from under Rhapsody in Berserk. "…and I'll banish both Covenant with the Valkyrie and D/D Night Howling from your graveyard!" Rhapsody in Berserk absorbed an overlay unit into its chest, and then it charged forwards, slamming its fists into the ground and opening up a graveyard portal through which Declan's cards emerged. Then it banished both cards with twin swings of its large fists.

"That'll put a stop to your shenanigans with your monsters," Vector remarked. "And now, I'll also use the other effect of Rhapsody in Berserk!" he added. "I can equip it to one of my xyz monsters, and thus raise its attack points by twelve-hundred!"

"Oh no!" Yugi gasped as Rhapsody in Berserk glowed, turning into green light. It encased Master Key Beetle, armouring its carapace in stone and increasing its attack points to 3700.

"Now it can take down Armageddon with that power boost," Jack muttered worriedly.

"But you won't, will you?" Declan asked Vector.

"You're as smart as you look, Declan, but I'm afraid that the same can't be said for Jack here!" Vector taunted. "I guess you're daddy's little boy after all!"

"Forget the parent issues, why wouldn't you destroy Armageddon?" Jack asked. Then he realized what would happen, and he gasped. "Wait-!"

"_That's right,"_ Yami Yugi confirmed. _"Instead of simply destroying Armageddon, Vector can destroy Leonidas, and then Declan will take two-thousand points of damage on his next turn."_

"Won't your father be so pleased with you?" Vector asked sarcastically. "You'll have blundered in and helped us instead of helping yourself!" He raised his arm and yelled, "Now, Master Key Beetle, attack Rebellious Overlord Leonidas with Key Blast!"

Master Key Beetle blasted a lightning fork from its horn at Leonidas, hitting its shield and breaking it apart.

Declan ducked and then he yelled out in shock as he was blasted off his feet, his life points falling to 2900.

"Declan!" Yugi and Jack yelled.

Declan hit the ground hard, and bounced once, gasping.

Vector was laughing hard. "Eh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!" he crowed. "If only daddy could see you now, Declan! What would he be thinking, huh?"

"You-!" Jack yelled angrily.

"You're next, Jackie," Vector called. "After Declan goes down next turn, I'll take you down while Aporia watches! Ah-hah-hah-hah-hah, won't that just be great?!"

"I believe that I told you I was ending this duel next turn," Declan told Vector, getting to his feet.

"If you wanna make jokes, then that's okay by me!" Vector chuckled. "Say, I bet that you've got a better sense of humour than even Yuya Sakaki! C'mon, tell another one!"

"If you would be so kind as to end your turn, then maybe I could entertain you some more," Declan said evenly.

"Hah!" Vector scoffed. "You _do_ have a sense of humour like that kid! Nice! This'll be entertaining!" He waved his arms. "Fine, I end my turn there. Do your worst, Declan! But remember, you'll be taking more damage from Overlay World's effect!"

Another lightning bolt forked from the sky and smashed into Declan. He grunted in pain as his life points fell to 2400.

"My turn!" Declan yelled, drawing a card. "During my standby phase, I will take two-thousand points of damage from both of my Covenant spell cards!"

Both of the spells appeared and glowed an angry purple, as did Declan's heart, and he grunted in pain again as his life points fell to 400.

"You have my respect," Aporia noted.

"Keh! Respect?" Vector snorted. "There's a difference between bravery and stupidity!"

"It doesn't matter, Vector, because I'm going to end the duel on this turn," Declan told him as he looked at the card that he'd drawn, D/D Prophecy Astronomer Kepler. "I'll use the effect of Covenant with the Infernal Gate to add one D/D monster from my deck to my hand!" he called. "I add D/D Prophecy Astronomer Galilei to my hand," he said, and a card slid from his deck and he added it to his hand. "Now, all the conditions are in place."

Jack raised his eyebrow. "What's he mean?" he asked.

"I use the scale one D/D Prophecy Astronomer Galilei and the scale ten D/D Prophecy Philosopher Kepler to set the pendulum scale!" Declan yelled, holding up two pendulum monsters. He slapped them down on his duel disk, and the word "PENDULUM" spelled out across it in bright rainbow letters.

Two blue pillars of light emerged beside him, and in each pillar a monster emerged that appeared to be a mechanical pillar; one craggy and angled, and one smaller and curved. The number 1 appeared beneath the craggy one, and then number 10 appeared beneath the other.

"Now I can simultaneously summon level two to nine monsters!" Declan declared. Both monsters began to work as he chanted, "Great power of my very soul, give birth to a light that dispels the darkness! Come before me, as I pendulum summon my monster servants!" He waved a card in his hand and two from his extra deck, and a portal opened in midair, from which three magenta streaks emerged. "From my extra deck, the pendulum monsters D/D/D Rebellious Overlord Leonidas and D/D Cerberus!" he called as Leonidas and Cerberus appeared. "And from my hand, D/D/D Conquest Overlord Kaiser!" he added.

A wiry fiend in a black jumpsuit, silver armour, and a red cape appeared as well. Masked behind a beard-like helmet, he brandished a large blade on a rope. (7/2800/2100)

"When Kaiser is pendulum summoned, the effects of all the cards you control are negated until the end of this turn!" Declan declared.

"WHAT?!" Vector screamed. "You can't!"

"Go, Kaiser! Airslashing Blade!" Declan yelled. Kaiser swung its blade through the air, and the windlash it left sliced into Vector's cards, causing them to dull.

"Yes!" Jack yelled, punching the air.

"Now he can destroy Master Key Beetle!" Yugi added, and then he squeaked as Jack grabbed him in an excited hug.

That's telling him, Declan!" the King of Duelists cried.

"Additionally!" Declan declared. "Kaiser's other special ability activates! By destroying two cards in my spell and trap card zones, Kaiser gains an extra attack for each of them!"

"So it will be able to attack up to three times..." Aporia mused.

"I destroy both of my Covenant cards!" Declan declared, and both of the cards exploded into dust, which sank into Kaiser and powered it up. "And now, it's time to battle!" he yelled. "For your insults you have earned my full attention, Vector!" He raised his hand. "Go! Conquest Overlord Kaiser!" he yelled. "Attack Master Key Beetle!"

Kaiser threw its blade at Master Key Beetle, and the blade shattered the Number instantly.

Vector hissed in anger as his life points fell to 1200.

"Now go! All of you!" Declan yelled. "Attack Vector's life points directly!"

Armageddon fired its beams, Kaiser, Temujin, and Leonidas lunged forwards and slashed Vector with their weapons, and Cerberus snapped at the Barian with all three of its heads.

Vector only had 1200 life points, so he wouldn't have held up against one attack, but the repeated attacks against him struck quickly and fiercely, and the Barian Emperor, trapped in Don Thousand's Throne, was helpless to do anything about it. He howled in agony for the second time in the conflict as his life points fell to zero.

"Declan, that's enough!" Jack bellowed, but it didn't seem like Declan was listening to him.

"Declan!" Yugi yelled. "Stop it, stop it now!"

But Declan didn't listen, though his expression softened. All of the attacks went through at last, and then the images disappeared.

Vector slumped forwards and collapsed into an overlay network. "Not again..." he hissed, reverting to human form. "I'll get you...I'll get you all, do you hear me!" he shrieked. "As long as I do my part I'll have my revenge one way or the other! But first...first I'll have to take care of Nash..."

With that parting taunt, he disappeared into the overlay network.

Aporia looked after him in disgust. "What a monster..." he mused. "I doubt that he can even know despair such as mine in such a state..."

"Aporia!" Jack growled, stepping forwards, but Declan held out his arm to stop him.

"Wait," the Leo Corporation CEO cautioned his ally. "It's not time yet."He narrowed his eyes. "I assume that you lack your proof of your resolve."

Jack gritted his teeth, but he stayed silent.

"And what does Z-one's servant want to tell me?" Declan asked. "How far along are we?"

Aporia kept his expression neutral. "You're halfway there...but those who are volatile are acting up. Not long ago there was a colossal defeat of your forces. I'm sure that you know of whom I speak."

He lifted into the air, and Jack started angrily. "Hey, we're not done here!"

"Don't worry," Declan reassured Jack. "You'll fight him when the time is right. We all will."

_As too must I once again stop my father's ambitions..._, Declan thought to himself.

**Right, I believe I need to answer things for people. **

**jalen johnson: I'm going to need to explain this to everyone, don't think that I'm being rude here: Yuma isn't from the Xyz Dimension. Thanks for your praise again, mate.**

**Guest: Thanks. Hope that you liked this one. It's a shame that so little has been revealed, it limits my ability to add stuff. **

**Peter Kim: I might have to rewrite this…  
>I hate to be rude, but of course I'm going to have to. There's too much stuff that I need confirmed, relationships, English names, TCG effects. That being said, I think that Yuto and Yugo are more in the vein of characters like the Arclight family; they are important, but ultimately won't be in the strong trio. Of course I didn't forget them; they're characters that I like. Whether or not Yuya will have andor use Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and/or Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon (that hyphen actually should be in there, if you look at the Japanese name, comparing it with Odd-Eyes) will depend on what happens in the canon proper. So far, Dark Rebellion is looking like a likely candidate to see use. **

**sonofthetrigod: Thanks mate. Sorry that this took so long. Hopefully this chapter has delivered as well!**

**Jackpot 2: Faker is a special case. I think you might be able to pick how Vector and possibly Yami Marik and Sartorius would react. Still not sure whether I'll have Action Duels themselves, but I'll certainly have the more dynamic dueling style.  
>Yes, well, when I was under debate she'd slipped out of the plot so that Yuya could catch up, but it's even again, so Yuzu is as I've mentioned, getting a trial chapter. <strong>

**Anyways, I'll see you all once I've written the next Dissidia chapter...which, word of warning, might seem a bit repetitive. You'll understand why. **

**Sanokal**


End file.
